Silent Cries
by Dehstini
Summary: Sesshomaru is forced to accept a new human concubine as a tribute from his father. Story of a peasant woman thrown into a new world where her and Sesshomaru both have obstacles they must overcome to reach the happiness they both begin to crave. Rated M for mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any characters and/or places from the Inuyasha series. I look forward to reading reviews and ratings! I'd like to see how this story is received and/or if there's anything I could change to make it better. So please please please R&R!

Also please note that larger gaps between paragraphs signal a POV change or time skip. Happy reading :)

Lord Inutaisho stared down at the men kneeling before him. He knew the decision he needed to make, but it was a difficult one to voice.

He was holding his yearly tribute court where all the villages on his land would send representatives with a tribute from their village in payment for his protection and assistance when needed. Usually it would be a portion of their coin earned or crops farmed. A gift for a noble visitor to his court was also acceptable, though extremely rare. The most uncommon gift was a concubine of a higher standing family in the village, usually a daughter of the chieftain. One could not be offered if the male in question had a mate or a marked concubine, but if a noble visitor happened to be visiting his court that was not mated or hadn't given a mark, a concubine could be offered. If Lord Inutaisho accepted the tribute, the visitor, no matter what title they held, would be forced to accept it as they would have to abide by the rule of whose ever court they were in. For this reason, only nobles who did not mind expanding their harem or were mated would travel during the time tributes were being accepted.

Unfortunately, his son Sesshomaru had arrived to take care of business regarding a trade route that ran through both their lands. He had neither taken a mate, nor given his mark to a concubine.

This fact brought Inutaisho to his current predicament. While Sesshomaru was present, he would have to accept any gift offered to him that was accepted by Inutaisho. Almost every village refused to offer a daughter as concubine to him any other time he had been present for fear of him abusing their daughters. This year, however, the chieftain of one of the villages on Inutaisho's land had died. Now the man who had taken over until Inutaisho could appoint a new chief wanted to give the previous chiefs only daughter to Sesshomaru. His claims that the villages winter stores were low made it impossible for Inutaisho to refuse, though he knew his son would hate being forced to accept a human concubine.

That he was willing to sacrifice the woman whose marriage would mean he would have to step back from the title of chieftain made Inutaisho suspicious, but his hands were tied. The decision had to be made, and even if an investigation brought to light any crime on his part a concubine could not be returned. The law stated that any woman given as a concubine could not be given back. This was to protect the women. A concubine was considered a males 'wife' in all but status and name. It was entirely acceptable for these women to lay with their masters. However, if one was returned after losing their purity they would be shunned and possibly stoned.

Inutaisho sighed inwardly and finally answered. "Very well. The tribute offered by your village will be accepted." He motioned a servant forward and softly gave instruction before dismissing the men. As more representatives came forward, the servant took the young woman out of the room and the men who brought her left. It was several more hours before he closed his court for the day. When he had dismissed the last of the men he turned to Sesshomaru and requested his presence in his office.

Kaiya followed servant that led her out of the great hall. She was still shocked and a little confused by what had happened that day. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly in recent weeks. Her father had died only a month before, and things had been changing ever since. One of the men who had always helped her father take care of the village, Koro, had taken over until the Lord appointed a new chief. She herself had no time to morn just trying to survive without help, and stay out of the men's notice. Usually they paid her no mind, but she hadn't wanted to chance anything with her father and only protector gone.

Then this morning Koro had gone to her asking if she would like to travel with them to take that year's tribute to the castle. She had agreed if only to have some distraction from her life for a day. When he had then offered her as the villages tribute she had been too shocked to react, though she would have had no say to begin with. Since he had basically taken over as chief she was forced to obey his decision.

Finally they came to a set of double doors and the servant stopped to push them open. Motioning her inside she looked at Kaiya and said, "Lord Inutaisho wishes you to bath before I take you to Lord Sesshomaru's chambers. Wash yourself, and I will be back with a new kimono for you to wear. There is unscented soap on the shelf. Use that."

Kaiya nodded and slowly stepped inside the small bath. When the doors closed behind her she took a moment to glance around. There was a small pool of water in the back large enough for a person to bathe. There were a few shelves lining one wall that had various jars with soaps and linens to dry with.

She took a deep breath, and then slowly began disrobing. Once she had slipped into the warm water her body automatically began to relax. As the tension left her, her mind began whirling with her situation. Without her father there was nothing for her back in the village, and she would not be allowed back anyway. If she was resistant, she was sure it would only bring difficulty and possibly pain on herself. Her only option was to accept her new fate. It would be difficult to submit to this demon, but she would try her best to hopefully minimize any coming hardship and pain.

Though she was still frightened and nervous for the future thinking everything out had a calming effect on her. She finished her bath and was drying herself when there was a brief knock on the door. The same servant from before pushed the door open just enough to hold a kimono for her through the crack.

"You must hurry, Milady. I'm to take you to Lord Sesshomaru's chamber. He has left the castle for the moment, but you need to be waiting there for his return." Kaiya hurriedly grabbed the simple kimono and slipped it on. When she was finished the woman led her down several hallways until they finally reached another set of doors. "Go inside and await Lord Sesshomaru."

Kaiya nodded hesitantly and slowly slid the door open to step inside.

Sesshomaru entered his chambers through the balcony. It was well past dark and no light shinned inside, though with his demon eyes it was easy to see. His eyes tracked around the room and fell on the lone figure curled up on some cushions in the corner. He moved to stand above her as he contemplated her future.

This was not a development he had ever contemplated. He had made sure that rumors of his hate for humans spread so any family would refuse to think about sending their daughters to him. It was obvious the men that had given her as tribute had no care as to what became of her. His father had already spoken to him about her care, but to be honest he didn't even care enough to mistreat her as his father assumed. Contrary to the rumors he spread, he didn't so much hate humans as he was indifferent to them. His only concern was doing his duty to those under his protection. Other than that he couldn't have cared less.

This situation, however, would mean he had to treat her differently. It would now be his duty to ensure she was taken care of. He would always do his duty no matter how much he wished he could just give it to another. He would not allow others to look down on him for leaving her care to another as he saw with some of the lower lords.

This decision he had already come to himself, though, and was not what troubled his mind as he stood over her. What he took the most exception to was his fathers' suggestion to formally mark her.

To mark a concubine was in essence claiming her by leaving a trickle of his own power in a bite mark at the base of her neck. It was the same type of mark as a mating mark, but the power exchange was significantly less. With a human, the power would manifest into an almost living tattoo. The design was varied with each demon bloodline as well as the individual, so his mark would be similar but also very different from his fathers. The mark would protect her from other males, as well as ensure she stayed loyal to her master.

If that was all there was to it, Sesshomaru would not be so reluctant. However the main reason for marking a concubine was if a demon wished to have children off her. The mark gradually changed her bodies' hormones to be more receptive to a males' heat cycle; the only time where a male could impregnate a female. The mark also ensured that her body could withstand the strain of carrying the infant by strengthening her womb. With out this mark or a mating mark, the mother would die in childbirth if not sooner.

Sesshomaru would not even consider it if his father had not made a very valid point. Now that he had to accept this woman as a tribute, others might be more open to sending their daughters to Sesshomaru in the future. This situation was exactly what he wished to avoid with the rumors, but it would all be for naught when they realized he would do his duty to take care of her.

The woman moaned softly in her sleep and shifted under his gaze. He watched her for only another moment before turning to his own bed. He would give her the mark if only to avoid having others sent to him. It would be his responsibility to ensure he did not take her when he came into his heat.

His business with his father would be concluded in their meeting the next morning. After that they would leave for his castle. He would wait to mark her until after they arrived.

Kaiya woke to a gentle shaking. She looked up groggily to see the same servant from the night before above her. "My Lady, you must get ready now. Lord Sesshomaru wishes to leave as soon as he finishes his meeting with his father." She said.

Kaiya sat up and rubbed her eyes as the servant stood to the side with another simple kimono. She helped Kaiya slip it onto her shoulders then led her out of the room where a guard informed them that Lord Sesshomaru was already awaiting her outside. Kaiya shyly returned the servants bow before following the guard down some hallways to the courtyard where she finally saw Lord Sesshomaru standing next to a large two headed dragon. Her eyes widened as she stopped abruptly causing the guard who had stepped behind her to draw up short or risk running into her. She blinked as she took in the huge beast.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her as the guard nudged her forward. Kaiya lowered her head and walked forward slowly, stopping just in front of her.

"Do you have any belongings?" he asked. When she shook her head he gripped her arm and pushed her up to sit sideways in the dragons' saddle. She sat stiffly, nervous to be on such a strange beast. Sesshomaru slid up gracefully behind her and wrapped his arms around her to grasp the reigns and guide the dragon up into the air.

Kaiya squeezed her eyes shut and unconsciously pressed back hard against Sesshomaru's chest. Normally such close contact would frighten her, but at that moment she was focused more on the dragon and shrinking land beneath them.

"What is your name?"

Kaiya jumped at the suddenness of his voice above her, but refused to open her eyes as she responded. "Kai…ya…my…lord." She struggled softly to force out. Years ago she and her mother were attacked by demons. Her mother was killed and a demon was crushing her throat by the time her father arrived. It healed, but she still had difficulty speaking. Her soft reply seemed to be enough though as she heard a soft "Hn," before he fell silent for the rest of day.

Sesshomaru signaled a halt about an hour after sunset. The woman was drooping with exhaustion in his arms and her stomach had not stopped growling since that afternoon. Surprisingly she had not offered a word of complaint. She sat quietly before him, sometimes tensing at a sudden movement or gust of wind. Traveling this way would take them another day to reach his lands, and he knew they had to stop for the night so she could eat and rest.

After Ah-Un landed Sesshomaru had one of the soldiers find food for her. The other two soldiers scattered into the surrounding trees to keep watch. When Sesshomaru turned back she had already slid from the saddle and was tiredly looking around. Sesshomaru turned away, and sat at the base of a tree, using the trunk to lean against. He closed his eyes until Sai returned with a skinned rabbit. Sai started a fire several feet in front of Sesshomaru and put the meat on a stick to cook before disappearing with the others into the trees. Sesshomaru watched her only long enough to make sure she ate then closed his eyes.

Kaiya sat close to the fire and stared into the dancing flames tiredly. She was exhausted even though all she had done was sit on the flying dragon. She didn't realize she had begun to nod off until she jerked awake to the smell of burning meat. She quickly pulled the stick away and waited for it to cool. After a few moments she took a tentative bite and sighed with relief at finally eating something. She finished her simple meal quickly, and then curled up as close to the fire as she dared. The heat wasn't much for such a small fire, but it was sufficient in warming her enough to fall asleep until it went out about two hours later.

Her own shivers woke her and she sat up, glancing around groggily as she hugged herself. Sesshomaru hadn't moved from his place against the tree. Kaiya sat huddled into herself trying to conserve what little heat she could. In another half hour all her heat was gone and her muscles were stiff with cold. Finally she sucked up her courage and stood to walk over to Sesshomaru. When she stood in front of him she paused, not knowing what to do. She jumped when his eyes opened and stared at her.

She didn't need to say anything for Sesshomaru to know what she wanted. She was shivering violently and her eyes were shinning with unshed tears. When he opened his eyes she lowered her heard in hesitation.

"Lay here." He ordered, raising his right arm to indicate where. She raised her face at his words and hurriedly kneeled next to him, laying her head on his thigh and facing away from him. Sesshomaru stared down at her in slight surprise as she shivered and cuddled closer to his leg. He had meant for her to lay next to him, not on him, but he supposed it made no difference. He unwound his tail from his shoulder and allowed it to wrap around and under her body to keep her warm. Her eyes blinked open sleepily and she smiled slightly as the warmth slowly sank into her body and lulled her to sleep.

When Kaiya next woke, they were already in the air and his tail was still wrapped around her. She shifted in the warm cocoon and closed her eyes again, still feeling sleepy. Suddenly her safe haven was interrupted by Sesshomaru retaking possession of his tail. She gasped softly as she was once again left victim to the cool winds. "We arrive soon."

Kaiya looked back at him, but he continued to stare ahead. When she glanced around she noticed to low position of the sun, surprised it was so late. She could see his castle not too far away. It was nestled into a small mountain with a forest surrounding it in the front and sides. She could see it had at least two stories and from what she could tell it was just as large as his fathers' castle.

They approached the walls that surrounded the outside yard. There were several guards roaming the property as well as outside the walls. From some of their coloring she could tell they too were demons.

They passed over the walls and began to descend into a small courtyard. There was a servant waiting there who took the reigns for the dragon after they landed. Sesshomaru surprised her by turning back to help her down. After that small consideration, he seemed to ignore her, turning to walk into his home without bothering to check if she followed behind him. She had to run to keep up with his long strides and listened as he gave orders to some soldiers that stood waiting for him. It seemed like he was making preparations to leave again immediately. After speaking to the soldiers for a moment he continued on further into the castle and up to the second floor.

When they reached a pair of doors, he pushed one open and waited for her to catch up and enter before addressing her. "You will stay in here until I return." With that, he strode out and shut the door behind him.

Kaiya stood blinking at the door for several long moments, then breathed a sigh of relief that she was being left alone. She wanted some more time to herself to come to terms with her new surroundings before trying to face him. Though he had been almost kind to her the night before, she knew not to expect it. Her life would be decided by what he desired.

She heaved a sigh, disheartened by her negative thoughts. She glanced around at the large, spacious chamber. The bed was set in the corner farthest from the door and seemed big enough to fit ten grown men. When she sat on the mattress, it softly enveloped her, and the many furs and pillows seemed welcoming.

Across the room were shelves with various small chests and statues. The beautiful pieces drew her inexorably across the room. She was just reaching to examine one when the door opened suddenly. She spun around, a gasp catching painfully in her throat and sending her into a coughing fit that brought tears to her eyes.

"How dare you enter Lord Sesshomaru's chambers!" A middle aged woman hissed from the doorway. "What do you think you're doing? Stealing?!" She fairly flew across the floor and snagged Kaiya's arm in a painful grip. "Come with me."

Kaiya tried to voice the explanation on her tongue, but the sudden cough had made her throat too sore for her meager voice to come out. All she could manage was to shake her head at the woman and try to get her to stop.

"Guards!" the woman yelled. Kaiya flinched away from her as two guardsmen appeared within moments. The halls were almost barren of life except one or two servants they passed who were cleaning. Their eyes followed the scene that was progressing with avid interest.

"This servant girl was trying to steal from the masters' quarters. Give her 20 lashes, and then take her to the kitchens. She can work there away from any valuables." The woman ordered coldly.

Kaiya's eyes widened in horror and she began struggling in earnest. The guards didn't even seem to notice as they dragged her down the stairs and outside to one of the side buildings. The room they entered had a dirt floor with chains attached to one wall. Tears welled up in her eyes as they forced her kimono down her arms to let it hang at her waist, and then secured her wrists into the cuffs above her head.

At the first sting of the whip, her eyes squeezed shut and she inhaled sharply through her nose. At the fifth, her mouth opened in a silent scream. By the tenth her eyes fluttered close in a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed my first chapter, and favorited/followed it or me! It makes me really happy to see this. I am going to try to put out a chapter every week or so to give me time to write a good chapter, but if I don't make this deadline please don't worry. With the holidays coming up fast work is getting really hectic. Also I have several other stories I work on as well that I have not posted yet. I just write on the one that I get into the mood for. I don't want to force anything out because a story is never good when it seems forced. BUT I will continue working on this story until it is finished! Have no fear!

One more thing before you read! I do take requests for one-shot/short stories for Sesshomaru romance. If interested please send me a message with character details or story details and rating details that you would like included. (Character and rating details must be included! Story details can be discussed) I will reply to requests that interest me and let you know if I will begin working on it or not. Again Thank You for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Happy reading

Kaiya came awake at the shocking splash of cold water on her back. The guards had thrown icy water on the blazing skin, and now were unlocking the cuffs around her wrists. She would have fallen to the floor if one of the guards hadn't wrapped an arm around her waist. He helped her to pull the sleeves of her kimono back up her arms and retied it for her so that it was held tightly closed. When he finished she immediately crossed her arms over her chest. Tears had started streaking down her cheeks again at the fiery pain in her back. She had never been beaten by her father, and the unfamiliar pain seemed to throb throughout her whole body.

The guards led her back into the main building of the palace, though this time she was led to the kitchens instead of the bedchambers. The kitchen seemed to quiet when they entered, no one speaking unless they needed to.

"This is the girl?" Kaiya looked up tearily at the old woman who spoke. She was wiping her hands on a towel as she came towards them.

"Yes. Haruka wishes her to begin working here." One of the guards said softly. It was the first noise either guard had made. The woman sighed softly and gestured for Kaiya to come forward.

"Very well. Come on." Kaiya moved forward slowly, trying not to move her back too much. The woman waited until the guards had left before turning towards Kaiya. "My name is Reiko. Old Haruka had you lashed, didn't she?" she asked softly. She sighed at Kaiya's nodded and brushed away the tears on her face with the towel she was holding. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, child. And to make you go to work directly afterward? Tsk. We'll have you wash the floor. The motions are slow; you want to keep moving at least a little so your muscles don't stiffen up, and the motion is repetitive so it shouldn't hurt too much." She finished gently. She showed her where the cleaning rags and bucket were, but Reiko readied everything for her. When the wash water was ready, she folded a towel for Kaiya to kneel on and helped her down. "Just act busy for today, but try to keep moving. No one will bother you."

It was difficult to keep herself from passing out again at first, but once Kaiya got into a gentle rhythm the pain began to lessen. As her back dried from the water she could feel the small cuts where the whip had broken her skin. She only hoped they wouldn't become infected before she had a chance to properly clean. Though how she would manage that she didn't know.

 _I hope…Lord Sesshomaru returns soon and comes for me…_

"Have a tray brought to my office." Sesshomaru ordered as he strode down the hallway. He had just returned from a short patrol of the land around the castle. Before retiring, however, he wanted to go through some of the reports that had been left for him from his extended absence at his fathers' castle. He had ordered food to be taken to his chamber before he had left so he wasn't worried about dealing with her until tomorrow.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants a tray taken to his office," Kaiya heard Haruka order as she entered the kitchens.

"Didn't he already have one sent to his chambers though?" Reiko asked. Her confusion was plain to read in her voice.

"It is not your place to question the masters orders."

Reiko sighed. "Yes, ma'am. I'll have one of the girls take it to him." There was a short pause and suddenly Kaiya felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She looked up at Reiko tiredly. "Come dear. It's time you had something to ea-"

"No."

Reiko looked up startled at Haruka's interruption. Kaiya looked back down dejectedly. It had been almost a full day since she had eaten her small meal in the forest on the way here.

"But she hasn't eaten all day." Reiko argued for her.

"I've made my decision. She will not eat for the next two day either. This is also part of her punishment." After saying this Kaiya heard Haruka's hurried steps travel away from the kitchen.

"Oh, psh." Kaiya looked up in surprise as a thick piece of bread appeared in front of her face. "Eat this, dear. Quickly. You'll only get sick if you go too long without eating, and who knows when the last time you ate was." Reiko said kindly. Kaiya gratefully accepted the offering, but her optimism was thoroughly crushed. Lord Sesshomaru had obviously returned, but hadn't sent for her. Perhaps Haruka had spoken with him and he had agreed with her treatment? In any case, she supposed it didn't matter.

It was almost three hours later before Sesshomaru finally made it to his chamber. When he opened the door the first thing he noticed was the absence of the woman he did not wish to think about at the moment. The room was dark with a cold draft blowing in from the opened balcony, and the full tray of food he had ordered for her sitting on a low table. The woman was no where to be seen.

He narrowed his eyes as he shut the door and began following her lingering scent down the stairs and outside. Anger began brewing in his mind as he scented two males as well as a faint trace of her blood in a side building. Without his mark she would have been unprotected. He drew the scent of the males deep into his lungs to find later and continued to follow Kaiya's scent. It led him back inside and into the kitchens.

All activity stopped when he walked in except for the small woman on the floor scrubbing.

"My lord, was there something you required?"

He barely spared Reiko a glance as he walked over and grabbed Kaiya by her arm, pulling her to her feet. He didn't miss her wince of pain at the movement and gentled his grasp until he could assess where she was hurt. "Why are you not in my chambers?" he demanded.

"My lord." Sesshomaru turned to Reiko then; his annoyance rising as Kaiya only closed her eyes and turned her face away. "Haruka accused the girl of stealing. She had her whipped and brought here." She answered in Kaiya's stead.

Sesshomaru's anger flared to life. "Send Haruka to my office, and the healer to my chambers." He ordered coldly.

Reiko stopped him again before he could turn to leave. "My lord, if I may?" When she had his attention she continued. "Haruka wouldn't allow the girl to eat. I don't believe she's had anything today."

"Send another tray to my chamber." He said shortly before turning to drag Kaiya from the room. The other servants made sure to keep out of his way as he strode past. When Kaiya stumbled next to him, he stopped to lift her into his arms. He carried her against his left shoulder so her legs were under his right arm and his left hand supported her weight from her bottom. This way he wouldn't put pressure on her back.

When they reached his chamber he set her on her feet at the foot of his bed and reached for her kimonos tie. At his touch she cringed and wrapped her arms protectively around herself, stepping quickly away from him. The light saltiness of tears hit his nose and he almost sighed in frustration. Not so much directed at the woman as his head maid and himself. Haruka had overstepped herself, but he also should have presented Kaiya to her when they first arrived so there wouldn't be a misunderstanding such as this.

Sesshomaru accepted his failure in not thinking of it, but frustration flowed through him just the same. He had never had an interest in keeping a personal slave or concubine before precisely because he hadn't wanted the trouble that would inevitably follow, and there was always some demon female vying for attention if he ever felt the need to relieve himself. His inexperience in these matters did not excuse his blunder though. He made a mental note to arrange for Kaiya to be presented to the household as well as his two generals so such a mistake would not happen again.

At the present, however, he took a moment to make sure he didn't take his irritation out on her before he spoke. "I must see what damage was done. I will not hurt you." He kept his voice low so he didn't startle her. He almost did release a sigh when she made no move to step forward again, but then his sensitive ears caught her barely intelligible whisper.

"Why…so….long…?"

Sudden understanding came as to why she was so wary now, as if being whipped was not enough. Did she seriously think he left her to work in the kitchens on purpose? Though his mind quickly deduced that if she had truly been there this long she would have heard his order for a tray after his return several hours ago. It would be a logical conclusion to think he was agreeable to her treatment.

"When I returned, I went straight to my office. I did not know of your absence until just before I came to you in the kitchens." Usually he refused to make excuses for his behavior, but he decided she was deserving of at least that much consideration. It wouldn't due to have her thinking such negative thoughts about him if she was to continue living with him.

After another moment she lifted her head enough to look into his eyes. He allowed her a minute to absorb his words before slowly holding his hand out to her. Apparently she decided to trust him because she finally took a step forward and slipped one of her hands into his waiting palm. His fingers wrapped around her and he leisurely pulled her closer. He didn't want any hurried movements to frighten her or jar her wounded back. When she was again directly in front of him he reached for her ties and slid the sleeves of her kimono from her shoulders.

She had turned her face to the ground again as she began trembling slightly, and was clutching at the sagging cloth over her breasts. Ignoring her reaction he stepped around her to look at her wounds. The kimono was drooping just enough for him to see her upper back and shoulders, but it was sufficient to judge the extent of the damage. There were several enflamed strips where the whip had landed and broken the skin. They didn't bleed much so he knew they weren't too deep, but any open wound, no matter how minor, always had a chance of infection and fever.

A sudden knock startled the woman and he heard a soft whimper of pain at the movement.

"Release your kimono and lay on your stomach." He kept his voice low and waited for her to obey. Instead she hunched into herself slightly as her shaking became worse. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her fall just as her legs gave out. She gasped in pain as her back brushed against his chest and he adjusted her so her shoulder would support her weight against him instead. Deciding it would just be quicker to do it himself he maneuvered her arms out of the sleeves so the kimono would fall to the ground and settled her on the bed. As he threw a light blanket over her hips and legs to give her a little modesty he quiet called out to grant the healer entrance.

He turned away from the bed when she entered and gave the old woman instructions before striding out. He needed to find the two males who had been with Kaiya and then deal with Haruka.

He tracked the two down while they patrolled around the castle grounds. One of his generals, Satoshi, must have sensed his presence because no sooner had Sesshomaru appeared before the guards than Satoshi arrived at his side. The guards were horrified when they learned the woman they had disciplined had been Sesshomaru's new concubine. They explained everything as they knew it, giving Satoshi all the explanation he needed.

The guards were fairly new to the castle themselves, but should have known that they were to only follow their superiors and Sesshomaru's orders. An order from Haruka should have been ignored and reported to a superior. Sesshomaru reprimanded them harshly and ordered the same punishment they had dealt to each of them. Sesshomaru left Satoshi to see to it and ordered two other guards to follow him to his office.

When he arrived he found Haruka already waiting for him. She was kneeling in front of his desk stoically. When he walked around to kneel behind the desk opposite her she bowed.

Sesshomaru regarded her in silent anger for several moments. Appointing her as the head maid was probably one of his more questionable decisions. Though her work was above reproach, he had needed to reprimand her twice already for overstepping her station. Any complaints were supposed to go directly to Sesshomaru who would decide proper punishment, but she had taken it upon herself to do so. He had made himself perfectly clear the last time it had happened that a third time would not be tolerated.

"Do you know why I summoned you?" he asked coldly.

"Is it because of the thief, my lord?" she asked flatly. There was no sign of regret or guilt in her face or tone, which only proved that she really didn't believe there was anything wrong in her actions and that she hadn't learned from past mistakes. In face of such incompetence, Sesshomaru was left to wonder how he ever thought she was suited to her station.

"That _thief_ was my new concubine." He let this statement sink in before continuing, carefully watching her expression. "Since I myself escorted her to my chambers I know you could not have followed her in under the guise of suspicion. What, then, were you doing entering my personal chambers?" As if what she had done to Kaiya was not enough, it was a standing rule that no one was allowed into the lords personal chambers without first receiving his permission. Only one maid had this, and even then only so long as it took the clean the chamber, and only in the morning once a week.

"I heard-"

A snarl cut off whatever excuse she was about to spew. He had no patience to listen to her. The facts remained that she had overstepped herself with Kaiya's treatment and broken one of his rules by entering his chamber. He needed to know nothing else. "I will not listen to any petty excuses you come up with. You were already warned once what would happen if you stepped above your station again. Not only did you do this, but you also broke one of my rules." Sesshomaru motioned to the guards in the doorway that had followed him. He had already explained his orders to them. One male stepped forward and lifted Haruka to her feet none too gently. "You are dismissed from this castle. You will be escorted off the grounds in the morning. As further punishment, you will receive 40 lashes for your transgressions in my service. Take her away." This last bit was directed to the guards who flanked her and began pulling a suddenly very pale Haruka out of the room.

After the door closed behind them Sesshomaru leaned back on his heels and sighed. The day was not going as he had planned. After being gone so long and then traveling for the better part of two days he had been looking forward to relaxing in his chamber. Instead he would now be taking care of a concubine whom he had not wanted to begin with.

A little while later a knock sounded on his door. Minami, the old healer, entered after gaining his permission and moved to kneel before his desk.

Perhaps sensing his impatience she immediately began speaking. "My lord, the girl has several lacerations across her back and shoulders. An infection had already started in several the cuts. After I cleaned each of them I applied a poultice that should help the infection as well the pain. She may be left with a few scars, but they are not deep enough to last for long I should think. The real worry now is if she will develop a fever." She gave a tired sigh. "All we can do is wait to see how the night progresses. We won't know anything until she either begins to heal or becomes sick. I will send one of my assistants to sit with her for the night with some medicine if her temperature should rise-"

"No."

Minami looked at him in confusion and the abrupt denial. "My lord? Wha-"

"I will stay with her myself. I want no one else to enter my chambers. Return in the morning to assess her condition."

"Yes, my lord." Minami bowed again in acquiesce. "I made sure she ate, and then gave her a tea that would send her to sleep. That is what she is in need of most at the moment." She said before taking her leave.

Sesshomaru rose as well and walked out to the hallway. He would have liked to leave her care to the healers assistant, but pride moved him to do so himself.

When he reached his chamber he made sure to put up a small ward to prevent anyone from opening the door. He always did this before retiring for the evening. If anything urgent came up, the ward was weak enough for any of the soldiers to break it, but it was strong enough to give him a little more privacy as well as preventing anyone from accidentally walking in to bother him as he relaxed.

He took the time to change into a pair of hakamas to sleep in and blew out the candles around the room before walking to the bed. Though it was now dark he could clearly make out the small figure lying face down. The blanket had been kept down around her hips, probably to keep from wiping away the poultice now covering her back, but the night had a slight chill that was beginning to cause her to shiver. The breezing coming in from the open balcony did not help any.

Sesshomaru debated with himself before deciding the best solution would be to warm her with his own body heat. He would be able to situate her so her back was left bare, and his body heat would keep her warmer than the blanket underneath her.

He climbed onto the bed next to her, leaning back against the wall, and slowly pulling her into his arms. He positioned her so she sat in his lap with both her legs to one side and her chest leaning against his. She was just short enough that her face nestled against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her lightly, and rested his hands on her bottom to keep from touching her back. He then pulled several furs up over their laps.

Kaiya sighed softly against his neck and cuddled closer. When she finally seemed to relax into a deeper sleep, Sesshomaru allowed himself to close his eyes as he leaned his head back.

A/N: These are the pants that Sesshomaru normally wears. So when I say sleeping hakama or just hakama I'm simply referring to the poofy pants he usually wears in the manga/anime. 'Sleeping' is not a different style, just what he uses that particular pair of hakama for. Description courtesy of :

Sashinuki hakama

Sashinuki are a type of hakama that are meant to be worn blousing over the leg and exposing the foot. To accomplish this, they are somewhat longer than normal hakama, and a cord is run through the hem [at the bottom of the leg] and drawn tight, creating a "ballooning" effect . To allow for the body required, more formal sashinuki were six-panel hakama rather than four panels. Technically, this cord around the ankle makes sashinuki a type of kukuri- (tied) hakama. The earliest form of sashinuki were cut like normal hakama (albeit a bit longer) and have a cord running through the hem of each leg. These cords were pulled tight and tied off at the ankle. This was the form commonly worn during the Heian period. Sashinuki were worn by court nobles with various types of leisure or semi-formal wear


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am SO sorry for the wait guys! After I put the last chapter out, I had some family problems come up, and then I had surgery. BUT! I finally got another chapter finished. It's kind of a fluff chapter, but it does serve a purpose. I'm still dealing with some personal things, but I am trying to get the next chapter finished and out for you guys. Please Please Please review and let me know what you guys think so far.

 _"Momma!" Kaiya cried out. Her young four year old body trembled so badly she couldn't move. A single salty tear welled up until it overflowed to track down her cheek; soon followed by several more as she watched a demon tear through her mother's body. Two other demons laughed along side him as they killed the other two women who had been with Kaiya and her mother. The one who had killed her mother turned towards her. Whimpers of fear escaped her as she cringed away from him._

" _The little ones mine." He said, malicious amusement dripping from his words._

 _Kaiya tried to step back, but the desire in her mind and fear in her body clashed and her trembling legs collapsed in the confusion. She stared up at him, eyes wide with terror as he approached._

" _I wonder," he began as he reached down to grip her throat, "if I squeeze hard enough, will your eyes pop out?"_

 _The other demons' laughter renewed at his words as they watched him strangle the young child._

 _Papa…..help…..her last thought drifted across her mind just before blackness swept her into a frigid embrace._

Kaiya struggled against a weight that pressing against her body. The overwhelming urge to flee flooded her mind; any reason or rational thought completely wiped away in the onslaught. Desperately, she tried forcing her eyes open, but found her lids were not strong enough to fight the weight of fatigue pressing against them. A fresh wave a fear blasted through her at the feel of hands restraining her body. Her breath caught in her lungs as she quickly spiraled toward panic and she frantically tried pushing them away. It was then that a voice began cutting through the fear and panic clouding her mind.

"My lady, can you hear me? You must stop before you open your wounds again."

What wounds? Was she injured somehow?

A flood of memories began bombarding her. Her trip to the Lord's castle, being given to his son Lord Sesshomaru, traveling to the Western Lands, the woman finding her in Lord Sesshomaru's chambers, being whipped and forced to work in the kitchens, and finally Lord Sesshomaru coming for her.

Her panicked movements ceased as she remembered and her frantic mind took a new turn. She couldn't remember anything after Lord Sesshomaru came for her in the kitchens. Where was she now? Was she safe?

"My lady?"

The voice interrupted her quickly down spiraling thoughts, and she tried opening her eyes again so she could see where she was. Her lids were heavy as if more than exhaustion pulled at them. She shifted slightly and realized she was lying on her stomach. Her body felt as though it carried the same heaviness as her eyes that had nothing to do with the hands trying to keep her still.

Cold moisture shocked a gasp from her lips and she jerked her head away.

"It's alright, my lady. The cold should help with the grogginess. I imagine your body is stiff and your feeling exhausted."

Kaiya stilled at the soft words and allowed whoever it was to continue dabbing at her eyes. After a few moments she turned her face away slightly and tried opening them again. Thankfully the heaviness seemed to subside and she was able to crack her lids enough to glance around. It took several more moments of slowly blinking to actually bring anything into focus.

Beside the bed sat an older woman, presumably the one who had been speaking to her since she was handing a damp cloth to a young girl standing beside her.

"My name is Minami. I'm the healer here at the castle." The old woman stood from her seat and leaned forward. "Why don't you try sitting up for a short while, and we'll get something for you to eat. You must be starving. You've been unconscious with a fever for almost two days."

Kaiya slowly blinked in surprise. Two days?

Minami was whispering to the younger woman. As the younger woman bowed briefly and left, Minami turned and when she saw the startled looked on Kaiya's face she sighed. "Your wounds were actually not as bad as what I've seen before. Usually if a person were down with a fever it would take almost a full week for them to recover, but yours seems to have broken already. Your wounds were not so major, however. If they had been allowed to be treated directly after occurring they most likely would not even have become infected and all you would have had was the pain to deal with." After helping Kaiya sit up she paused a moment to pat her hand that now rested in her lap. "That is not to say you even should have received the punishment, and you should know that Haruka is no longer in the castle. You won't have to worry about seeing her again." She reassured her.

Kaiya tilted her head in confusion while her mind slowly processed this information.

"My Lord Sesshomaru has also asked that I try to understand why you do not speak."

Kaiya looked away and clenched her hands in her lap.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Minami retake her seat next to her. "Are you able to speak at all?" When Kaiya didn't respond she continued. "You have a right to be skittish I suppose, with such a great change in your life as well as the pain dealt to you, but Lord Sesshomaru asked this of me. He has already made it clear to all those in the castle that you are now under his personal protection. No more harm will come to you." When this still did not receive a response she sighed. "Let us try this. I will ask a question, and you can simply nod or shake your head. Lord Sesshomaru simply requires knowing if this is something that could physically affect you later."

Kaiya mulled this over for several moments, which Minami allowed to pass in silence. She really just wanted to be left alone so she could process this dramatic change from working in the kitchens to being under the Lords personal protection. She felt like she was being pulled in different directions almost, like maybe he was simply toying with her. The last she could remember from that night was him showing up in the kitchens. For a while before that she had been feeling weaker and more drowsy, probably from the first stages of the fever. It was probably hitting her at full force when he came to the kitchens, which might explain why she didn't remember anything else, but that only made her more disoriented. If he was playing with her though, why would he send away Haruka? She just couldn't make sense of things.

It sounded as if Minami would not let it go though. So as much as Kaiya just wanted to be left alone, in the end she simply nodded.

"Were you born unable to speak?"

Kaiya briefly shook her head, though she still would not turn back towards Minami.

"Was it caused by an injury of some sort then?"

At this question Kaiya paused before nodding.

"Was it an accident?" She shook her head.

"Was it caused by someone?" She nodded shortly.

"Was it someone from your village?" She shook her head.

"Someone outside the village then? A traveler perhaps?" Kaiya paused, unsure how to answer. She decided the closest she could get would be a single nod followed by a negative. It was by someone outside the village after all, but those demons were not travelers. They were murderers. When she chanced a glace back at Minami her brow was scrunch in confusion. Ultimately she must have decided to move on instead of pressing that matter though.

"Have you tried speaking since the injury?" She nodded again.

"Were you successful?" This was another harder question to answer. She actually was able to speak, but because of the damage to her throat that day it was incredibly pain after just a few moments and she couldn't raise her voice above a whisper. She learned it was just better to stop trying all together. After all, her father was able to understand her well enough with just the gestures she made, so she hadn't even thought of it now. In the end she settled on a shrug.

"Are you choosing not to speak then? I do warn you, Lord Sesshomaru will not be happy if this is the case."

Kaiya glanced at her again to see she now had a displeased expression. She sighed. She would not understand with just these questions. As much as she didn't want to, Kaiya would have to give her something. She thought it over, and then looked directly at Minami. She lifted a hand to touch her throat lightly and gave an over exaggerated wince, hoping she would understand and maybe leave her alone.

Minami's expression smoothed out at her gesture. "Does it pain you to speak?"

Kaiya nodded with a sigh and hung her head a little. She hoped Minami would finally be finished, and it seemed she would get her wish. The sound of the chair sliding back had Kaiya glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. Minami had stood and was gathering a few things scattered on the bedside table.

"That should be enough for the Lord for now. Aiko should return shortly with a light broth and some bread for you. I don't want you to eat anything more heavy than that for now in case it causes you to become sick, and I want you to make sure you drink enough water." Minami instructed her when she had all her things together. "I will be back later to look at your back and change the dressings. The cuts were not so bad, but I don't want anything to become imbedded in them before they've finished healing or you'll be right back in bed with another infection and fever. However, they should be healed enough in a few days to leave off the bandages. Please have a care for how you lie down or sit until then. It will likely be too painful anyways, but it could also reopen any of the cuts and you would have to restart the whole healing process." With that last bit of instruction she bowed and then turned and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry everyone for the wait. I was in a car accident and had to take some time to rest up heal. I couldn't use a computer but I did get a lot written. It's just taking me a while to actually get it typed up and edited because I injured my hand. I've got another 2 chapters done, but it's slow going getting them typed so please bear with me. And as always please fav and review so I'll know people are actually still enjoying this :)

I do not own any Inuyasha characters.

"Ah, don't be like that, Sesshomaru." Daisuke, one of Sesshomaru's only friends and generals, wiped at the corner of his eye exaggeratedly as Sesshomaru glared menacingly at him. He had been gone longer than Sesshomaru had, traveling around and gathering information in the other territories. After arriving back at the castle earlier he had heard of some of the events that had transpired with Sesshomaru's new concubine and proceeded to burst into Sesshomaru's office to badger the details out of him. Apparently he found everything quite amusing. "This is the most excitement to happen around here since you denied that 'sweet innocent princess' and sent her back with her father."

Sesshomaru growled a bit at the mention of that annoying harridan. She had come to Sesshomaru's castle supposedly at her fathers request to solidify the relations with him regarding the trade routes passing through both lands. Ultimately, Sesshomaru had written her father himself to demand he come fetch her after several failed attempts on her part to seduce him. She had not been happy to be forced to leave.

Daisuke sighed and leaned back on the cushions he sat on in front of Sesshomaru's desk. "Why can't I attract females like that?" he complained sulkily.

"You are welcome to them. They are nothing but a nuisance." Sesshomaru replied shortly. He returned his attention to the report in his hand. Daisuke's return also meant more work would pile up as Sesshomaru went through all his reports on each territory he visited.

"Including this new concubine of yours?" A sly grin crept across Daisukes face as his eyes danced with mischief.

Sesshomaru glared briefly at him before returning his eyes to the papers in front of him. "That one you will leave alone."

"Is that jealousy, Sesshomaru?"

"Daisuke." Sesshomaru warned lowly.

Daisuke sighed dramatically. "Yes, yes, I wont go near her."

"Hn."

Before Sesshomaru could make any other sort of reply a soft knock sounded at the door. He gave permission for them to enter and one of the healers' assistants entered and bowed deeply in respect.

"My Lord. Minami has asked that I inform you that your Lady has awoken. She is ready to report to you whenever you wish."

"I will see her here in one hour." he replied shortly before waving for her to leave.

"It seems your new 'Lady' will survive her first trial here." Daisuke spoke up when she had left, his words oddly serious.

Sesshomaru raised his gaze to see Daisukes expression mirrored his tone. "You see trouble with her being here?"

"You may not wish to acknowledge the annoyance, Sesshomaru, but many females would do anything to gain your attentions for themselves. Your taking a concubine might keep them from forcing anything on you, but it will give them a slim hope that since your now publicly seeking female companionship they can divert your gaze themselves. Your power and influence over most of the lands draw many other eyes as well," Daisuke sat forward. "and you've just given yourself a weakness."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew cold. "She will never be a weakness to me."

Daisuke waved away his statement impatiently. "I'm not speaking of your emotional detachment in regards to the girl, Sesshomaru. No matter what your feelings, her future well being will now be a direct reflection on you. Some will try to harm her to divert your attentions to themselves or as a distraction before an attack. Others will simply see if they can tarnish your name by injuring something under your protection."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in thought as Daisuke spoke. Such things had already occured to him, though they did not seem as urgent as Daisuke seemed to feel. The fact that some females might hurt her simply to gain his attention was frustrating. He wanted nothing to do with any of them, but apparently they were too simple minded to pick up that fact from all the times he'd ignored them.

"What would you have me do, My Lord?" Daisuke asked respectfully. The few times he became serious and actually gave Sesshomaru the respect due his station were odd, if not a nice change.

"Have Satoshi assign a personal guard to her. They are not to leave her for any reason unless she is in my chamber. You will continue to investigate any threats that may have risen since we left my fathers castle. Report back if you find anything significant." Since Daisuke had made a point to bring up the topic, Sesshomaru knew he would have already begun investigating.

Daisuke bowed and turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "Oh, and Sesshomaru? Maybe you should enjoy your new lady a little. It might loosen you up some." he said, his joking demeanor returning, before walking quickly out the door.

Sesshomaru returned to looking over the reports on his desk, choosing to completely ignore Daisuke's parting suggestion.

It wasn't long before another knock came and Minami entered to give her report on the girls condition. Her gait was slow and leisurely, that of someone who had just finished a task and wasn't in too big a hurry to start another. Sesshomaru said nothing of the disrespectful pace, however, as he couldn't bring himself to take exception with the elderly healer. She was one of the few servants that had been born in the castle and never left, so he had watched her grow into womanhood and finally a proud elder of the castle. He wouldn't go so far as to say he cared for her, but it was a visual reminder of what he protected in his role as lord of his lands, and so he allowed her a bit of leniency in such unimportant matters.

Minami settled herself on the cushions in front of his desk and began speaking seriously. "I should be able to remove the dressings in a few days. They are mostly a precaution against the open wounds becoming dirty. I've already advised her to have care how she moves, but likely it will be instinctive for her to shy away from doing things that will exasperate her pain. She will be weak for a few days as she finishes recovering from her fever and lack of sustenance. The best thing for her now is to continue to rest. She also needs to make sure she is eating enough."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Were you able to learn anything of her voice?"

Minami's expression became thoughtful. "From what I've been able to learn, someone from outside her village caused an injury to her throat. This likely caused lasting damage that has made speaking difficult and even painful for her."

"Is there anything you can do?"

Minami crossed her arms and tilted her head in thought. "There may be something. I will need time to research though."

"Very well. Inform me if you find anything." After saying this Sesshomaru dismissed her and went back to his work.

Kaiya sighed as she buried her face against the pillow. It had been several days since she had woke up and she was finally getting her strength back, but still she wasn't allowed to do anything but rest. Everyday the healers assistant, Aiko, would come and sit with her. She explained that Lord Sesshomaru had instructed her to not allow Kaiya out of bed except to relieve herself, which was extremely embarrassing, until Minami returned to remove her bandages. Kaiya was grateful for the care taken with her, but was beginning to feel anxious. One could only lay in bed so long before the boredom became too much. She was thankful Minami planned to return tomorrow.

All the time lying around gave Kaiya ample time to think over the situation, however. She hadn't seen Lord Sesshomaru since the day she was hurt, but from what she was told he personally gave instructions for her care, and Aiko mentioned that she was reporting to him every night on Kaiya's condition. This, along with what he had said and done when he brought her back to his chamber gave her the impression he intended to make sure she was taken care of, though it often seemed as though he wanted nothing to do with her.

Contradictory though it seemed, Kaiya wanted to believe he would indeed make sure she was cared for, at least physically. After thinking it over the last several days, she decided to stand by her first decision to try to make her new life work.

Kaiya sighed again as she snuggled further down into the furs covering her. She wouldn't know how her daily life would continue until her bandages were removed tomorrow. Hopefully she would be able to take a proper bath. The thought gave her something to look forward to after being confined to the bed for so many days. She smiled a little as she drifted slowly to sleep with that thought in her mind.

Sesshomaru stared down at the woman on his bed as Minami finished unwinding the bandages. He could tell she hadn't been expecting him to come with the healer. However, she was his responsibility and loath though he was to admit it he was partially responsible for her injuries. He wanted to see for himself that she was healing, and also to inform her of his decision.

"The wounds are closed, My Lord. The bruising will likely take several more days to fade, but she should be able to get up and move around now." Minami said with a sigh as she began to clean up the wrappings she had just removed. "I would actually suggest she walk around a bit to help with the stiff muscles. Soaking in a hot bath would also help."

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgment and waited until Minami left to turn back towards the girl. She had positioned herself close to the edge of the bed with her back facing out so the healer could easily reach her. Her kimono sleeves were bunched at her elbows down at her sides as she held a fur to her chest, and the back drooped against the bed so her back was exposed. She was trying to pull her kimono back up while still holding a fur against her chest with the other when he spoke. "Keep your kimono lowered." he ordered lowly.

At the sound of his voice, Kaiya jumped slightly. Her cheeks flushed as she looked away, but she obediently dropped her hand from its task. Sesshomaru raised a brow at the show of shyness. He was so used to females trying to entice him to their beds that he wasn't expecting such an innocent reaction.

He stepped closer to the bed and kneeled down so he could see her discolored skin more easily. Bruises speckled across her back, blooming out from the still red welts where the whip had struck her.

Unconsciously, Sesshomaru lifted a hand to run a clawed finger down one of the larger ones which slashed diagonally down from her right shoulder. He didn't realize what he was doing until he felt Kaiya flinch away from his touch. He glowered down at his hand, irritation rising at the uncharacteristic action and rose quickly to leave. Just before reaching the door he paused briefly to speak to her.

"You may use the private bath through those doors." He motioned towards the set of doors off the side. "You will be assigned a guard who will take you where you'll be allow to go in the castle, but limit how often you stay outside these chambers." With that said, he walked out the door to go to his study to continue working.

Kaiya watched as Lord Sesshomaru left with mixed feelings. She just couldn't grasp what he was thinking. There were times he was so gentle, like just now as he traced one of the healing marks on her back or in the forest when he warmed her with his tail, and yet others where he seemed so cold and indifferent to her. Such contradictory actions made it hard for her to know where her place was in her new life.

She sighed and slowly climbed off the bed. She could think more on that later. Now that she wasn't confined to the bed anymore, she wanted to get up and move around. A proper bath sounded absolutely heavenly, and after that she hoped the guard he mentioned would arrive so she might walk around a bit.

When Kaiya opened the door to the bath she gasped in shock. It seemed like Lord Sesshomaru's room had been built right aginst the side of the mountain. This private bath was actually a natural hot spring that was enclosed on either side by high stone walls. There was a pool in the center surrounded by smooth rocks. The back wall looked to be the side of the mountain, and small plants and vines were scattered on the wall and rocks. Off to the side of the door was a wooden bench with what looked like various containers of soaps and drying cloths.

Such luxury held Kaiya immobile for several minutes as she looked around the room. She had thought she would be uncomfortable in such a different environment, but this was one luxury she didn't think she would have any problem accepting wholeheartedly. She slipped her kimono off and stepped forward eagerly bracing her hands on a rock beside the water so she could slowly ease her body down. The light steam from the water enveloped her as the water slipped over her skin.

Kaiya sighed in bliss. Warmth seeped into each of her muscles, slowly relaxing each one. Standing, the water came up to her neck, but as she slowly made her way around the pool she came to a smooth boulder under the water. She slid on top of it and found she could sit comfortably with the water just above her chest. She smiled softly and closed her eyes, enjoying herself for the first time since she arrived.

Sesshomaru set down the report he was reading and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and irrationally irritated, a feeling he was not at all accustom to. It had been a week since Minami had removed Kaiyas bandages and when he first started to notice his mood declining. He had continued to work well into the night, whether with reports in his office or training the soldiers, to avoid returning while she was awake, though he wasn't sure himself why he was avoiding her. He was used to such a schedule, however, so the fact that it was wearing on him added to his frustration. What's worse was it was affecting is work.

Logically he knew and expected to be interrupted or even pulled away to overlook progress on certain projects or to direct those working on them on what needed to be completed. He knew this, and yet the last 3-4 days each time someone came to him he found himself snarling before he could stop himself. The first time it had happened he had scared the messenger so bad they had fallen over in fear and immediately ran out.

Apparently after the same thing happened several times someone took it upon themselves to inform General Satoshi something was wrong. He came by Sesshomaru's office himself to speak with him, and when met with the same treatment raised an eyebrow in surprise. Sesshomaru, seeing this, closed his eyes in frustration at his own actions, but had opened them again when he had spoken.

"Perhaps it would be better if General Daisuke and myself took over some of your responsibilities for the time being, My Lord." When Sesshomaru glared at him he sighed. "Sesshomaru, you may feel fine, but something is obviously not right. Let Daisuke and I give you this small peace for a few days."

His friend very rarely called him by name which only expressed to Sesshomaru how serious he was, and though he hated to rely on someone else to see to his duties he had grudgingly accepted.

That had been two days ago. Each day he still went to his office. In those two days, no one bothered him, and someone made sure to wait until after he left for the night before leaving the days reports on his desk. Even the servants had taken to leaving food trays outside the door instead of disturbing him.

Despite this, instead of calming down his temper just seemed to get worse, preventing him from really resting or even relaxing.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his desk where scrolls were piled up and gave an uncharacteristic sigh. Perhaps it would be best to spend a day away from his work all together and meditate.

The thought had merit and after thinking it over for several minutes he decided to do so. He grabbed a blank piece of parchment and quickly wrote out a note to Satoshi to make sure no one disturbed him. After do so he went to find a servant to take it to him and walked back to his chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait guys. I am still writing. Life just keeps getting in the way :)

Spoiler Alert: Not a lot happens in this chapter but the next one with have graphic and violent scenes. I will put warnings before and after if you would like to skip that part.

Hope you enjoy! And thanks for reading. Will try to get next chapter out sooner.

When Kaiya came awake she could tell right away something was different. The air seemed heavy, like a weight was on her chest making her anxious. She sat up slowly, still groggy from sleep, and glanced around. Not seeing anything in that quick cursory glance she swung her legs to the side to stand up. Stepping away from the bed she wrapped her arms protectively around her chest and slowly looked around again. She was so intent on finding a disturbance somewhere in the room that she almost missed the shadow on the floor by the balcony. When she finally noticed what was different she stepped back in surprise and gasped. Lord Sesshomaru was sitting on the balcony. With the sun barely up it made his shadow almost indiscernible, but she could see his long silver hair through the slight billowing of the curtains.

Seeing him was almost as shocking as if it had been a stranger standing there. As she cautiously took a few steps forward she got a better look at him. From her angle she could see he was sitting on a cushion and was wearing his regular white hakama pants, but his bare shoulders were visible behind his hair.

She glanced around uncertainly, not knowing if she was supposed to greet him or leave him be. Thankfully, the decision was made for her when he began speaking himself.

"I will be spending the day here. You are not required to attend me, so go about your day as usual. If you are going to stay in my chamber, then do so quietly. I wish for some peace today."

His voice was low and controlled as usual, but it held an underlying strain that made Kaiya uneasy. She tilted her head curiously, but didn't wish to disturb him. Especially after what he just said. Though his back was to her she stilled bowed before turning to a closet where a few simple kimonos had been placed for her to use. She grabbed one and walked quickly to the bathing chamber to change out of her sleeping yukata. She elected not to take a bath that morning in favor of leaving sooner so she wouldn't bother him. After carefully folding the yukata and dressing she went back to the other room to store the yukata for her to use again, and quickly walked to the door, the whole while trying to be as silent as possible.

Yoichi as waiting for her just outside the door as usual. The first day she had been allowed to leave the chamber he had knocked on the door just after she had gotten dressed and left the bathroom. She had been hesitant to open the door, but as if sensing that he had explained loud enough for her to hear through the door that he had been assigned as her guard during the day and that he was there to see if she wanted to go out. Someone must have explained her injuries and silence to him because he paid close attention to how much she moved around those first few days, and wasn't surprised when she used gestures to communicate. He had even shown her a few simple hand signals to use to let him know where she wished to go, like the gardens or kitchens, or if she was hungry or tired.

She was still very timid around Yoichi, but so far everything had been calm and uneventful. She liked walking around the gardens and visiting Reiko in the kitchens. Being the head cook she was very busy every day, but she let Kaiya eat her meals at one of the counters off to the side, and a few times even showed her how to make a few things despite Yoichi's protest. The first time she had suggested it Yoichi very firmly told her that it was unseemly for the Lord's concubine to cook. Perhaps she had seen the disappointment on Kaiya's face because after only a moment she began berating Yoichi to let Kaiya do what she wanted.

Her vehemence had surprised the guard into backing up a little and after getting over her initial shock Kaiya had released a surprised giggle at the display. It was nothing more than puffs of air with just the slightest hint of sound, but it apparently grabbed both their attention. When she looked up and saw both their eyes on her she had shyly lowered her head until Reiko moved forward and took her hands. When Kaiya looked up again Reiko was smiling softly down at her and urged her up. Kaiya looked towards Yoichi uncertainly, but he had only sighed and turned away to position himself so he was out of their way. Kaiya had smiled happily and bowed to him in thanks. Since then she had helped in the kitchens a few times, but knowing how much Yoichi disapproved of it she tried not to do it so often.

Keeping Lord Sesshomaru's words to not spend too much time outside his chamber in mind, she usually tried to return to his chambers after eating her mid-day meal. Considering he was spending the day there himself, however, she decided to stay away as long as possible. He had mentioned wanting some peace and quiet so she didn't think he would mind if she returned later.

The day went by uneventfully as usual, and when the sun began to set Yoichi announced it was time to return. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't wish for you to be out after dark, My Lady." he explained.

Kaiya looked up at him and nodded. She'd been sitting in one of the gardens after eating dinner, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the small birds and insects. She stood and began following behind him back to the room. As they neared the doors to the chamber Kaiya looked up and noticed a tray of food sitting in front of them. A servant was just bending down to pick it up.

Kaiya lightly touched Yoichi's sleeve to get his attention. She stopped when he did and when he looked back at her she motioned toward the servant who was now walking towards them and tilted her head in question.

"You wish to know what the tray was doing there?" he asked. When Kaiya nodded he turned to the servant who had just reached them and stopped her before she could pass.

"Lord Sesshomaru's meals were left outside his chambers for him on his orders not to disturb him. Though it seems he's not eaten from any of them today." she replied to his questioning. Yoichi dismissed her and turned to see Kaiya's concerned face.

"There's no need to worry, My Lady. Demons do not require food as often as humans. We can go several days without eating and be perfectly fine, especially one as strong as Lord Sesshomaru."

Kaiya nodded, but she couldn't help but worry. When she'd seen him that morning she got the feeling something was wrong. She bowed to Yoichi as they reached the door and turned to enter alone. Immediately she glanced towards the balcony and saw Lord Sesshomaru still sitting in the same position he was this morning, and it didn't seem as if he had been able to relax at all. His body was rigid, and the air still felt heavy in the chamber.

Kaiya stood silently watching him for a moment, one hand raised in a loose fist to her mouth in thought. She didn't like seeing Lord Sesshomaru so agitated, but wasn't really sure what to do. Then a thought crossed her mind. Whenever her father had seemed upset she always used to make him herb tea. It wasn't much, but then again there wasn't really much a woman could do to help run a village, and he always seemed happy at the gesture.

Her mouth screwed up to the side as she debated with herself. Lord Sesshomaru had said to stay quiet, but he never actually said to leave him alone. Then again that was usually what someone meant when they said they wanted peace and quiet. Finally, she decided she would just ask him. Hopefully he wouldn't get upset with her for bothering him.

She slowly made her way across the chamber until she was just a few steps behind him. Stopping for a moment to take a deep breath and gather her courage, she stepped forward to kneel next to him. She quickly lowered her head in respect, and waited for him to address her. It was several moments before she received a response and it took all she had not to flinch at the suddenness of his voice even though she expected it.

"What is it?"

Kaiya peeked up at his face, and saw his eyes were closed. She couldn't read his expression, but he didn't seem particularly upset. She slowly straightened from her bow, her hand unconsciously rising to her mouth again as she hesitated. Since his eyes were closed she couldn't use gestures to try making him understand, which left her little choice but to speak. At least enough to get his attention.

"...tea..." she whispered. Without much force behind it, her voice came out so low and soft even she could barely hear it. She worried Lord Sesshomaru had not been able to hear her and was preparing herself to try again when he turned and looked at her. She jumped slightly at suddenly being under his perusal and her eyes widened. When he did nothing but wait she assumed he was waiting for her to explain further. Relief made her relax a bit, and she could feel her own expression soften. He hadn't gotten angry at her interruption, and even seemed willing to let her continue. She lifted her hands to her mouth, poised as if holding a drink, then made a motion as if to offer it to him.

He continued to watch her silently and for a moment she didn't think he understood. She withdrew her arms close to her body and lowered her head, bracing herself to try speaking a full sentence so he would understand.

"You may bring some tea. I do not wish to be disturbed by the servants' presence in my chambers."

Kaiya looked up in surprise. He had resumed sitting with his eyes closed, his expression unchanged from when she first saw him. He hadn't exactly said he wanted it, but from his response he wouldn't turn away her offer either. She smiled happily at him and bowed before standing quickly to rush to the kitchens. Yoichi was still standing outside the door, but another guard was with him that she'd never seen before. She stopped short at the sight of him and lowered her head shyly.

"My Lady, this is Ichiro. He stands guard at night in place of me incase Lord Sesshomaru ever needs to leave." Yoichi explained.

Kaiya nodded and peeked up at them, but didn't raise her head.

"Did you need something, My Lady?" Yoichi finally asked after several moments.

Kaiya nodded again and after giving a worried glance at Ichiro made the gesture he taught her for the kitchen.

"Did Lord Sesshomaru give his permission for you to go so late?" he asked, his voice tinged with confusion. Kaiya nodded and after another beat of silence he nodded. "I will take you." Before starting down the hallway he turned briefly to Ichiro. "If you'll stay here, I'll leave when we return."

"Of course." Ichiro answered. He stepped back to give the two of them room to pass.

Kaiya followed after Yoichi to the kitchens. There were still a few servants working when they arrived, probably preparing things for the morning meal. Kaiya passed by them and went to the shelf Reiko kept a tea tray complete with a small pot and matching cups.

"You wish to make tea?"

Kaiya looked back at Yoichi. He looked confused at her actions, which made sense. If she had wanted tea, she could have simple let him know and servant would have brought her some. She set the tray down and arranged the tray so there was only the pot and two cups; one on either side of the pot. She held the tray up and looked back at Yoichi, smiling shyly. Understanding flashed across his face.

"You wish to take Lord Sesshomaru some tea?"

Kaiya nodded, and set the tray down again to gather the herb leaves she would need. As she did this, Yoichi asked one of the servants to get her fresh hot water. Once everything was ready, Yoichi carried the tray back to the room for her.

"Here, My Lady." He said when they reached the door, handing the tray back and holding the chamber door open for her. She bowed her head in thanks for his assistance and walked inside.

The room was darker now that night had fully fallen, and once Yoichi closed the door behind her she could barely see. She stopped, blinking several times trying to allow her eyes to adjust in the change of lighting. Once she was able to make out the furniture in the room enough not to trip or run into anything, she started for the balcony again. As she got closer, however, all she saw through the drapes was the railing. Dejected, she stopped. Sesshomaru was no longer there.

Dejected, she stopped. Where did he go? Had she actually bothered him early? She looked down at the tray in her hands. Maybe she should have just left him alone to begin with.

A sudden noise behind her startled her, and she turned quickly.

Deep red eyes were staring unblinkingly through the darkness at her. She gasped, her grip going lax with fright. As the tray fell from her grasp, the figure rushed forward, seeming to tackle her and leap at the same time. A squeak of fear escaped her lips as she suddenly found herself on her back on the bed.

She lay stunned for just a moment, blinking wide eyed up at the wide chest hovering above her, until the loud shattering of the tea set broke her trance. She immediately began struggling against the male above her just as Ichiro burst into the room.

"My La-"

Kaiya looked to him as he stopped short, fear bringing tears to her eyes. The male above her growled viciously, making her cringe violently and squeeze her eyes shut.

"My…apologies, My Lord." Ichiro said stiffly.

Kaiya's eyes flew open at his words and she watched with growing panic as he backed away in a bow and shut the door, leaving her alone with Lord Sesshomaru.


End file.
